Alone time
by NBBforever
Summary: Nat and rosalina. David and Kristina. Thomas and qaasim go to a convention and meet girls. Lots of sex and alex and Juanita go on a class retreat.
1. Intro

Alex and Juanita went on a freshman retreat to California.

Thomas and qaasim went to a convention in Orlando.

David and Kristina went to Kristina's beach house in Miami.

nat and rosalina were at Nat's house.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nat and rosalina

Nat=17

rosalina=19

Everyone in the band was away except Nat and rosalina so they decided to stay at Nat's.

nat was lying on the couch listening to music with his eyes closed so he didn't notice rosalina come over. She knelt next to his head and took his earbuds out.

"hey rosalina." He said, opening his eyes.

"hey Nat." She said. In an instant, she kissed him. Nat pushed her away.

"why? I thought you had a boyfriend." Nat said.

"we broke up three months ago. And I love you. Alex tells me you love me too." She said.

"we'll I do but I didn't expect it to happen like that." Nat said.

They began kissing again. Nat sat up a little and rosalina sat on top of him(like one leg was on one side and the other was on the other side). Rosalina slowly took off her dress and Nat's shirt.

nat slowly pulled away. "Before we do this, I want to make sure we both agree that this is how we want to spend the rest off our lives." He said.

"of course." Rosalina said, throwing her bra off. Nat started kissing rosalina's neck. He started kissing her breast. To big for her age. Way to big.

rosalina was kissing his neck. Rosalina unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slide them off.

Nat slipped his four fingers into the front of her panties. He sucked her nipples while rubbing around her pussy.

Rosalina grabbed Nat's head and kissed him firmly. they were moaning and grunting. Rosalina went to the kitchen and came back with two bottles. She opened one and drank it up in a few minutes.

she got on Nat again. She opened the other bottle and put some in her mouth, she kissed him and feed him the champagne. She continued this until Nat was heavily drunk and pured the rest into his mouth. They stood up and kissed against the wall.

"Let's do this every night." Rosalina whispered.

Nat moaned and kissed her again. They were both still in their underwear, however.

nat's hand pushed her boob up, and then massaged it. She moaned loudly. She soaked her panties, which slid off.

"your so sexy." Nat whispered, looking at her.

"ugh. Just fuck me already." Rosalina cried out in anger. Nat's boxers slid off reveling his huge penis, which was thruster in and out of rosalina's pussy.

"you've got a pussy, and pussy's need balls." Nat whispered in her ear.

"fuck me faster!" Rosalina screamed. She wrapped her arms around Nat's neck and kissed him again, while he fucked her.

she had a **HUGE** orgasam. Nat threw the books off a shelf and rosalina hopped on, still connected to Nat. Nat lay on top or her and kissed her hard while thrusting.

"faster!" Rosalina half shouted. Nat lead her to his room and got in bed, still connected by her pussy and his dick.

"her big, fat ass all over me makes me just want her so bad." Nat thought. Somalian turned over.

"my turn. Lemme show you how it's down." She said drunken.

she sat ontop of him and kissed him sucking in and out. tongues gained entrances as did his dick. She had another orgasam.

"massage my pussy." She commanded. She kissed him again as Nat's hands massaged where his dick connected to her, like a rope.

"use the other hand to massage my boobs. Or use you mouth." She commanded. She wanted him bad.

nat started kissing and sucking her boobs. He had an orgasam. "Don't you just love my body?" She asked.

"mmhim." Nat moaned. Her boobs were wet and he finally disconnected his dick so his fingers could get some. Rosalina's hands found there way to his dick and did as he did to her.

"you boobs are so big and juicy." Nat said.

"I know, right." Rosalina said, kissing his chest.

"your wet wet pussy." He said. She licked his chest. she started kissing hai neck while she sucked at her boobs and played in her pussy. Rosalina was so pleasures that she started getting out of breath. But Nat was too drunk to hear and continued.

"faster. Harder." Rosalina panted. Nat bit on her nipples and started making his way down to her pussy with his mouth. Her tongue danced around inside of her, sucking in all her juices.

he kissed her mouth again. She slapped him. "You better fuck me or I'm leaving." She said.

"damn she knew what she wanted." Nat thought. He thrust himself into her wet pussy as he kissed her again. She got closer to him. Her big breast pressing against his chest and they both had THE BIGGEST ORGASAM EVER!

That'a how they fell asleep. coneccted. His dick in her pussy, her boobs against his chest, on wet, dirty sheets.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: David and kristina

David: 17

kristina:18

"thanks for coming David." Kristina said.

"it's not like I had plans." He said.

"There's only my room and rosalina's room so you'll just have to share with me cause rosalina has the key." Kristina said.

she poured him a glass of water, but replaced it with vodka.

"it's sparkling water." She said, drinking hers.

...

the two were unpacking. Kristina took off her dress and out it in her suitcase.

"_wow_." David thought. "_Those are some big tits_."

David put his jeans in his suitcase. He put his shirt also.

"David can you unhook my bra please? I'd do it but my boobs are so big that I can't reach." Kristina said. David walked over and stood I front of her.

"you cans do it from the front long arms." Kristina said. David reached behind her for the bra hook, but didn't find it.

"I think it's one of those front hook ones." David said.

in an instant they were making out. Kristina unhooked her bra and David continued sucking at her mouth.

she took off her underwear and David's. They fell to the floor.

"fuck me bitch." She screamed at him. His dick was a bulge. He thrust it into her pussy witch grew wet. He started licking her boobs and sucking her nipples. He grabbed her firm ass and pull her in and out.

She lifts his head and kissing him again, but with more firmness.

"I want you David." She whispered. HE HAD AN ORGASAM all over her now wet pussy. diredtly following, she had an orgasam as well.

they moaned.

"Faster!" Kristina screamed. David went five times faster sending Kristina into a fit a screams. David quited her by pressing his lips to hers. She moaned.

"Your so sexy. Your big ass and breasts." David whispered under his breath. He thrust himself in causing Kristina to moan in pain. But she enjoyed the pain.

"keep fucking me and we can stay here all we want." She whispered. "Fuck me faster and as hard as you can. I love the pain." She screamed.

every second her changed his motion, bit hard on her nipples, and felt her juices surround him on the bed. He moaned while playing around with her tongue.

"You fuck me, bitch." He said.

"like a boss." She said. She got on top of him and started thrusting. she drowled on his dick. She lay flat on him and made him kiss everywhere. First, he kissed her pussy. Then her stomach. Then her boobs. Then her mouth.

they moaned.


End file.
